


【拉車】強制收編-中下

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 3





	【拉車】強制收編-中下

「別用濕沙發，快去洗澡。」幾乎和昨夜一模一樣的流程，金元植一把屋外的野貓拎回家後第一件事情就是把他抓去浴室，又拿了自己的衣服給對方換上，看他在外面待了一整天肯定沒好好吃過東西就趁著對方洗澡的時候煮了拉麵，反正他家就是只有泡麵可以吃。

「你洗好了?」在他把鍋裡的拉麵撈起來時身後傳來了腳步聲，回過頭N脖子上掛著毛巾赤裸著雙足站在他背後髮稍還在滴著水，他低頭看著金元植手中碗裡的泡麵眨了眨眼，雙手按著自己的腹部閩著唇看向他:「……我餓了。」

「那就快擦一擦頭髮過來吃。」金元植不以為意的端著碗走到矮桌前，把麵放下後回頭對還傻站在那的N開口:「還站著幹麻?過來啊。」

這時N才回過神的走到他對面蹲下，低頭看了看被推到自己面前的碗又抬頭看了看金元植:「給我的嗎?」

「不然這裡還有別人嗎?」金元植說著抽了筷子塞到那貓兒手裡，這人真的很奇怪明明昨天那麼大搖大擺的，今天突然在矜持什麼，而後又抽走N身上的毛巾扔在對方頭上用力擦了擦，至少讓頭髮不會在滴水後才抽走濕毛巾:「快吃吧。」

「啊!嗚……喔。」頭髮被揉的有些亂糟糟的貓兒手裡捏著金元植塞給他的筷子坐下，N用筷子攪了攪香氣肆益的拉麵，又抬頭看向坐在對面手肘撐在桌上單手拖著腮幫子的金元植問到:「為什麼……你不是討厭我嗎?為什麼要幫我。」

N的話讓金元植瞥了他一眼，要說真的他並不討厭N只是對方一開始確實讓他感到有些不自在，但確實沒有討厭對方的理由，而要說為什麼幫他，金元植也是找不到原因的，就像很少有人知道為什麼自己會去餵食流浪的貓狗甚至是照顧牠們，身體就是自覺得這麼做了，或許是一股莫名的使命感作祟，總覺得如果不幫住他……他該怎麼辦，要真的死在路邊自己指不定還要自責。

「……我總不能看你死在外面。」久久金元植憋出一句不怎麼中聽的話，又看了看身上穿著自己的衣服小口小口咬著麵條人嘆了口氣撇開眼:「你不……不是說讓我當你主人來著嘛。」

金元植講出這話的時候還是感到挺丟臉的，不過對面的N卻眨了眨圓圓的眼睛瞇起眼笑笑，把麵吃完後爬到金元植旁邊伸手抱住了他，金元植被這突如其來的動作嚇的措手不及，雙手有些僵硬的舉在半空中，N抱著他在他頸窩處蹭了蹭抬起頭來捧著他的臉:「我好開心。」

這樣說著的N笑得很燦爛，和之前露出的任何一個笑容都不一樣，是發自內心、非常、非常純真的笑容，甚至在一瞬間讓金元植有些失了神。

無家可歸的流浪貓就那樣在金元植的家住下了，對於N金元植比起多了個室友倒是真的更像養了一隻寵物，一開始他為了不讓N得寸進尺就把沙發收拾收拾了和他說自己也沒多餘的房間和床，如果要住下來就睡沙發，最多自己晚上出門上班的話要去躺床也是可以的。

N當然一點意見也沒有，甚至說了讓他窩地上睡都可以，抓著金元植給他的那條毯子他連躺在浴缸都能睡覺，這點讓金元植感覺到特別不可思議，金元植是晚上生活的生物，而和他同住的N也漸漸被他的生活步調薰染總是早上跟著他睡覺晚上才起來，雖然金元植並不清楚自己半夜出門工作時對方醒沒醒著就是了。

但隨著天氣越來越冷，當金元植看著N整個人縮在沙發上的模樣還是有些於心不忍，他家房子破、連個地熱也沒有，只靠著床頭放著的那臺破舊的舊型暖氣更本沒辦法讓整個房間裡都暖一些。

「要不要來床上睡?」終於金元植忍不住對蜷縮在沙發上的N提議到，聽見他的聲音N抬起頭眨了眨眼，表情似乎是認為自己剛才耳朵聽錯了什麼，金元植只好又說了一便:「今天很冷，一起睡吧不要感冒了。」

於是這一問日後便又讓黑貓在這個屋子的地位更上升了一步，但其實N真的挺省心的也從沒惹過什麼麻煩事，平時金元植在家他就靜靜的待著，最常的就是坐在地上看著金元植作曲，偶爾會抱著毯子發呆，他很喜歡待在電子琴旁的地面，時常金元植低頭就能看見對方的頭頂，甚至有時後貓兒會打起瞌睡。

「去床上睡啊。」回過頭來看著瞇著眼快睡著的人金元植伸手摸摸對方的頭頂，動作真有些像是對待自己的貓兒，N迷迷糊糊的抬起頭，蹭了蹭頭頂的那雙大手，似乎很喜歡這個動作、往前靠了些趴到金元植腿上像隻貓似的發出呼嚕嚕的聲音。

「元植…不睡嗎?」N側著頭抬眼看著金元植，今天對方沒出去工作但還是老樣子總是喜歡在半夜寫歌:「……我冷。」

「冷還老坐在地上。」唸了對方一句金元植拉開N的手，把對方拉起來、半抱半拖的帶回床上拉上被子，N的體溫其實偏高尤其是剛洗完澡時又暖又軟就是手腳有些冰冷，剛吹乾有些長的頭髮微微捲著很蓬鬆特別好摸，揉了揉對方的頭金元植捏了下N的鼻子說道:「別感冒了我可沒錢帶你看醫生。」

「......你還不睡嗎。」結果在金元植轉身離開前N又伸出手來扯住他的衣服，眨巴著圓眼盯著他，金元植無奈的敗陣下來，他終於理解為什麼很多人都會說養了貓之後會奴性越來越強，他也是完全拒絕不了N。

N在他家已經住了半個月，時間不算太長但對金元植來說的確是一件很不可思議的事情，隨隨便便收留一個不知道打哪來的人，他自己都覺得自己是瘋了，即使N還算好養，什麼都不要求、他最多的就是多花一份伙食費罷了。

一開始金元植還是有打探N的來歷的，好歹也是個大活人，真的什麼都沒有也太奇怪了。

「我都讓你住下了，你至少該和我說名字吧。」某一天他帶著順路在早餐店買的三明治回家餵貓，在對方吃東西時金元植單手拖著腮幫子忍不住問到。

嘴裡嚼著麵包的N抬頭盯著對面的金元植，眨了眨眼開口:「我叫N……」

「不是，你總該有本名吧?」擺了擺手金元植敲敲桌子說道。

咬著三明治的N似乎有點猶豫，只見他回頭看了看四周接著爬起來從金元植的工作臺上拿過紙和筆放到桌上，一筆一劃的寫出三個有點圓圓的字。

『車學沇。』

抬起頭對方笑笑的看著他，說他已經很久沒有用這個名字了:「重新介紹吧元植，我是車學沇、27歲，養我吧主人。」

而金元植最震驚的其實在於N居然是大他三歲的哥哥這件事情。

但這並不影響他們的相處，車學沇還是像有些調皮的貓咪，而金元植也幾乎不喊他哥哥，他們保持著朋友、同居人甚至是主寵的微妙關係，是直到那一天他們的關係才又有了奇怪的進展。

「我供你吃住的，你總該有點回報吧?不付房租至少做點事啊。」那是車學沇賴在他家快要一個月的時後，那天凌晨金元植下班回家洗完澡出來看到亂糟糟的沙發和地面忍不住揉揉頭髮抱怨了兩聲，其實這方面車學沇還挺無辜的，那些東西全是金元植自己堆出來的，反過來車學沇還算非常整潔就只是也沒去亂動金元植的東西。

他一邊無心的抱怨著一邊打著呵欠走到床邊坐下，窩在床上的車學沇撐著上半身看著床邊的人，還有些迷迷糊糊的，聽著金元植的話眨了眨眼，金元植回過頭看到還沒完全醒來的人無奈的笑了下揉了揉對方的頭髮，本來想和他說繼續睡吧，卻沒想到對方順著順著他的手就摟了上來。

「唔?!」金元植瞪大雙眼、一瞬間還不能理解到底發生什麼事情，他被親了?眼前放大的臉是真實存在的，嘴唇軟軟的身體也是好軟又好溫暖，N這時又往他的懷裡湊了些幾乎整個人趴到他的身上，慢慢的分開唇瞇起眼笑著看他。

「元植喜歡…怎麼做…比較好?」

不是……是不是有什麼誤會?

「你…你說什麼啊?!快睡了。」愣了下金元植連忙拉開趴在他身上的人，方才的動作讓他忍不住脹紅了臉，他不得不承認N就跟貓妖似的，迷濛的眼神帶著勾引人的妖媚氣息，柔軟的身段也是讓人忍不住上手，這在他們一起睡在同一張床上時金元植就已經有感覺了。

「我們應該做點什麼……主人都照顧我這麼久了對嗎?吶?」車學沇歪著頭一邊喊著他主人一邊勾著他的領子往下拉，有些涼的指尖滑過胸口的皮膚讓他忍不住一顫，看著那魅惑人心的臉龐越湊越近，金元植僵硬的完全不敢動，直到對方又吻了吻他的嘴角，而僵著的金元植並沒有推開車學沇:「我會讓元植舒服的，我技術很好的喔。」

這樣說著的人指尖下滑覆上金元植包裹在棉質睡褲裡的部位，感受到那個地方已經稍稍起了反應，他勾起嘴角笑了笑抬起頭一邊看著金元植的表情一邊用掌心隔著棉褲套弄，舔了舔嘴角對著金元植開口:「元植…喜歡嗎，起反應了喔。」

「不…不是。」金元植就是莫名覺得羞恥，雖然他確實是一個血氣方剛的青年，正式性慾旺盛的時期，這些日子他也不是沒有對N有過遐想，但話為現實總是有些無法馬上反應。

「沒事的。」

金元植不曉得對方得沒關係是指哪個方面，不過接下來他很快就無從思考了，而且不得不承認男人真的是下半身的生物，而且這隻流浪貓的技術還該死的好，N一邊說著一邊半趴到他的胸口，指間悄悄的從褲頭探入，一邊揉弄著金元植起反應的家伙一邊稱讚到:「.......好大。」

金元植看似玩的很開實際上還真的是經驗不足，N一兩句話就讓他幾乎要躲起來，不過他也真沒地方躲，而且……真他媽舒服，不經有些惱羞成怒的推了推對方:「嘶……你別廢話了。」

「呵呵…主人著急了嗎?」車學沇還是那樣游刃有餘的滋太，抽出手轉身整個人跨坐到他身上，稍稍下塌柔軟的腰肢，下腹緊貼著金元植的火熱，而金元植也能感受到對方同樣起反應的下身。

「你這不也有感覺了。」不認輸的調笑了對方一聲，金元植大膽的抬手捏了下對方挺翹的臀部感歎了下手敢還不賴，然而N卻沒有一思嬌羞的模樣反而勾起一個魅惑人心的笑容用臉頰蹭了蹭他的胸口:「嗯…元植快來吧，想要了。」

車學沇說著拉下自己的褲子兩三下扔到床下，帶著金元植的手往自己身後放，舔了舔嘴唇抬起頭湊到對方臉頰邊蹭了蹭，一邊用下身磨擦著對方，帶著情慾沙啞的聲音勾引著對方的神經:「……進來。」

吞了下口水金元植單手扶住趴在他身上貓兒的腰，一手往床旁的櫃子摸出他幾乎沒用過幾次的護手霜打算充當潤滑，擠了一坨在手上小心的往對方身後探去，他沒和男人做過，不過夜店酒吧裡什麼人都有，男人之間該怎麼做還是知道的，但初次嘗試免不然有些生手，車學沇也發現了這件事情。

「我來吧?」他這樣說著就著抹在入口處的潤滑撥開金元植的手，熟練的探入身後慢慢的幫自己擴張，一邊動作著不時發出低低的呻吟聲，他很習慣為自己做準備，不出多久輕易的就開拓到進入也不會受傷的程度。

車學沇抽出手指在上衣抹了兩下，拉下金元植的褲頭連同底褲、釋放出裡面蓄勢待發的家伙，低頭看著對方直直立著的硬挺部位，N忍不住舔了舔嘴角笑了下，單手扶著對方性器根部對準了後方的入口，沉下腰慢慢把碩大的火熱吞入體內。

「嗯…啊嗯，呼…呼……」車學沇微微抬起頭口中發出低低的呻吟聲，躬起的腰肢行程一個絕美的弧度稍稍撩起的衣服搭在腰間，正好路出後腰上的腰窩，金元植忍不住抬起手握住那纖細的腰肢，幫住對方把自己的性器送入體內。

他的貓兒不只是抱起來體溫高了些，肉穴裡也是火熱的不行，方才被拿來當潤滑的有些蹭在股縫間，為兩人彼此濕黏帶著荷爾蒙的氣息之間又增添了一股花香氣。

「嗯!哈嗯……進去了。」當好不容易坐到底時車學沇終於放鬆緊繃的腰肢，微微軟下身子趴在他身上，似像是撒嬌一般的蹭了蹭金元植的胸口抬起頭咪眼笑了笑:「主人好大……有點脹。」

一句明明應該是稱讚的話又搞的金元植不大好意思，抬手按住對方後腦勺把人按下抱緊，一手扶著對方臀部同時動起腰往上頂，低頭咬了咬貓兒的耳朵:「別老說這種話。」

「呵呵…元植害羞了嗎?嗯…嗚嗯。」車學沇卻不裡會反而樂呵呵的笑了幾聲，但也沒在故意調戲對方，因為身下的動作就有得他受的，只是稍用手指擴張過雖然不至於受傷，但剛被進入還沒完全適應的入口緊緊裹著金元植的陰莖，金元植的動作不快每一次抽插都能明顯感受到肉棒磨擦到內壁的快感惹的車學沇張著小嘴吐出陣陣淫叫:「啊啊…嗚嗯，主人。」

爭脫開金元植按住他後腦的手車學沇扶著對方的胸口微微抬起上身，大腿不自主的夾緊對方精瘦的腰肢，自發的上下動起臀部，啪啪的撞擊聲在室內響起，瓣隨著發情的貓兒根本不想多加掩飾的叫聲:「哈嗯…元植…主人嗚嗯…啊…啊啊，好棒…喜歡主人。」

「嘶…嗯，學沇……」扶著身上動作著人的腰，金元植瞇起沇忍不住心賞起對方帶著情慾泛紅的臉龐帶著癡迷的表情，所以……他喜歡自己嗎?想他這樣的人也會被人喜愛的嗎，金元植有些迷茫，充斥著情慾的情況下有些無法思考，只是憑著反射動作的一把抓過N，翻身壓到了床上，低下頭捏起對方的下巴低聲問到:「學沇你……喜歡我嗎?」

「……欸?」突然被摔到床上的人一下子沒反應過來，聽了金元植的問題後愣了幾秒，而後才慢慢露出笑容抬起雙手圈住金元植的後頸，湊上去吻住對方的唇，躺回床上時帶著有些沙啞低軟的嗓音開口:「喜歡……元植真的是最好的人，好喜歡你……」

或許是那流浪貓太過勾引人心，也或許是金元植同樣孤獨太久了，或許對方口中的那句最好的人只不過是因為自己收留了他，可能N只是用身體變相的在支付房租，但不管N到底喜不喜歡他，又或者只是再利用他，金元植只知道自己已經深陷泥沼無法逃離，

喜歡你……一句魔咒，像是荊棘一般，默默的纏繞侵蝕了金元植的堡壘。

TBC


End file.
